


恰如其分

by MCJkinjade



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCJkinjade/pseuds/MCJkinjade





	恰如其分

一片灯红酒绿与放肆聒噪之中，贺天身处其中。

调酒师放下他的酒，随后便转身离开。

有些客人来这里是找乐子的，而有些则是来浇愁的，明显贺天并非前者。

他的双眸是深渊与黑雾，唇边是冷冽与讥讽。

他是来浇愁的。

声音进不了耳朵，眸子看不见颜色，贺天在想一个人。

他将那人放在心尖上，呵护于双手之中。从小到大，堪称小心翼翼，只等待着他浇灌的种子能够开出花朵来。

花的确是开了，可这花开错了方向。贺天自嘲一笑。烟灰落在指尖上，他却似是无知无觉。

“呵，你们都是傻逼吧，一天天失恋失恋的，失恋就重新找一个。”贺天仰首，酒液才入喉，便听到这么一句话。

能说出这句话的人，应该是从没把真心交出去过吧。

贺天心中有几分怒意，到底什么样的人才能说出这般身处事外的轻松发言。

不远处的人一头不羁红发，耳朵上还带着耳钉。似是第一次见， 却又像是见过很多面。

贺天像是一只蛰伏在黑暗中的野兽，只要他愿意，他自然可以完美的隐没自己。

他静静看着那红毛，只觉得有几分不清不楚的熟悉。

“你他妈别丧了，大男人一个。真要这么难过你要么今晚喝个大醉，我保证把你送回家。要么现在就给我去舞池里面找一个你喜欢的，然后立即给我圆润地开始你的第二段感情。”

“磨磨唧唧的，像个男人吗？”

贺天听着他训诫他的朋友，他的话语明明带着几分关心，可贺天心头的火气却更盛了。

那么刻骨铭心的一段感情，说放就放？

“相信我，感情没办法伤到你，伤到你的是你自己。”这一句话骤然变轻，若不是贺天的心神都放在那人身上，或许就要漏听了这一句话。

如冷水浇头，浇灭了贺天心中的委屈与怒气。

那人说的没错。他没有哪里对不起他，他回馈给自己的感情也是他人难以得到的，只不过只独独不是他最想要的爱情而已。

那个被贺天注视着的人，叫做莫关山。

莫关山一直在劝着寸头，他刚和谈了三年的女友分手。

寸头没有选择任何一种他说的方式，他只想要回家。

莫关山想要跟过去的，却被寸头叫停了。

莫关山知道，有些关头只有寸头一个人能够度过，便也只能目送寸头打车离开这里。

他顿时就没了继续喝酒的心思。

可他回到酒吧正准备结账，却看到了一个人。

那人正静静坐在吧台前，他才回来，两人便对视上。

莫关山知道自己一直被人注视着。

他已经习惯了被人注目，也能发现来自于所有角落的目光，即使只是无疑一瞥，更何况这人放肆得仿佛要在他身上盯出两个洞来。

莫关山没打算理他。

这人一看就是个情场失意的男人。这时候的人最容易得手，却也最不容易招惹。

莫关山虽是如此想的，可是明显对方不是这样想的。

贺天手里还握着酒杯，里面晶莹的冰块相撞，发出叮咚的声音。他喝了一半的酒，然后走到莫关山身边。

身边那些跃动疯狂的人似乎被这场景给吸引住了目光，纷纷停住踩踏节奏的脚步，转而看着他们。

莫关山的脚步也停了。

他想看看这男人想做什么。

贺天走到他的面前，莫关山不避不让。带着酒气的呼吸喷洒在脸庞，声响嘈杂，莫关山却能听到身前人逐渐变重的呼吸声。

贺天将手中的酒杯递过去，莫关山没接。

贺天轻笑一声，仰头喝尽，随后掐住莫关山的下颌，将酒液全部灌入。

呼吸交融，唾液纠缠。

贺天以为莫关山会反抗，却不想他顺从地喝下了贺天口中的酒，并且微微仰头，迎合着贺天的吻。

是个老手。不过，是个老手也好，省了那些婆妈的过程，贺天心想。

贺天阖眸，听到了莫关山今晚对他说的唯一一句话。

“带套了吗？”

一切就这么自然而然的发生了。

两人都克制住撕咬对方的欲望，保持着最后一丝风度走进了酒店。才进入房间，两只野兽便原形毕露。

贺天的吻是又凶又狠的，莫关山只能发出抑制在喉头的一声低呼。

痛痒，却又激荡着血脉。

莫关山已经许久未像一个毛头小子一样如此冲动，如此渴望。连裤子都没来得脱，便急急仰头去找寻着贺天的唇。

贺天轻轻吻住他的唇，便一路吻下。碾磨着他的耳垂，撕咬着他的肩头，直到留下一片又一片水渍与红痕，才满意地放嘴。

莫关山是个急性子，贺天不紧不慢地厮磨之时，他已经脱掉了衣服，只剩下身上最后一件黑色T恤，而贺天却还是衣冠整整，除了呼吸有些紊乱，就连眼神都是那般克制与沉冷。

莫关山冷哼一声，这鸡狗，下面翘得老高，还要当自己是个正人君子。

他靠在门上，头颅微扬，唇边带着讥诮的笑。

莫关山用膝盖去顶贺天双腿间的巨物，嗤笑道：“别可只是个摆设。”

贺天闻言，血液像是逆流一般，掩埋了双眼，冲散了理智。

莫关山的挑衅是他故意的。

两个大男人出来一夜情，不就是为了爽么。贺天这副假惺惺的克制模样，他看不惯。

下一瞬，贺天又吻了过来。

两唇相交，是亲吻，也是交战。双方都不愿意先一步撤退，撕咬着似是要将对方吞吃入腹才肯罢休。

血的味道在口腔中扩散，更加刺激了两人的欲望。

贺天的手从脊柱一点点下滑到臀部间隙之中。

莫关山分开了腿，任由贺天没有任何润滑便探入了自己的身体。

他知道对上这个男人自己肯定是没办法在上面的。但是莫关山从来追求的都不是什么上下位，他追求的只是刺激。

干涩的甬道还未经过润滑便被探入，带来的只有不适与刺痛。可莫关山没有说话，他只静静等待着贺天探索他的身体，毫不抗拒。

贺天感受到了莫关山的配合，却也不敢乱来。他抽出手指，用唾液沾湿手指，重新没入温暖的甬道中。

心脏很冷，似乎只有在这里才能找到些许温度。

贺天的唇舌落到莫关山的肩头，加重了力度，听到身下人发出些许痛哼才满意地去到下一个地方。原本就红了的地方，现在略有些破皮。

莫关山不甘示弱，他抬起一只腿搭在贺天的腰间，一边方便贺天进出自己的身体，一边将身体贴在他此时只是略有皱褶的西装上。

就这样的姿势，贺天近乎是将莫关山拥入怀里，无法再到处乱咬，反而是莫关山的手，在他的后背隔着衣服乱动，如隔靴搔痒，没能体会到肌肤相亲的激颤，只觉得心血更加沸腾。

贺天将莫关山一把抱起来，将人搂抱着摔倒了床上。

莫关山身着黑色T恤，躺在白色的床上，眼睛中带着水雾，看得贺天心中一紧。

贺天一把扯开领口，便覆身而上。

莫关山仰首便在贺天喉头重重咬下一口，让贺天有一种自己被野兽叼住了脖颈的错觉。

掩藏在衣服地下的肌肉在紧绷，莫关山能够感觉到他竭力隐藏的欲望。

莫关山对此有些许不满。难道自己还不足够燃烧掉他的理智吗？

想到此，莫关山嗤笑一声，不顾贺天还埋在蜜穴里的手，手中用力，两人顿时便易位。

贺天的手还没能抽出去，莫关山如此一动作，便让手指更进了几分。莫关山喉间是没有压抑住的一份轻哼。

贺天看着莫关山，不知道他想做什么。

莫关山居高临下看着贺天，眼中藏着一头被解开枷锁的野兽，还藏着一把刀。里面明晃晃的嘲弄剥掉了贺天脸上的面具，露出里面那个为情所困的可怜人。

贺天毫不在意莫关山的眼神，即使刺得心脏有些发痛，他也毫不在意。

本就是亟待发泄的，披着人皮的野兽。他们都一样，又何必伪装。

莫关山俯身，用牙咬住贺天还未完全解开的一口，用牙齿和舌头，将他的衣服一点点剥下。

贺天看得心头发紧。

这出笼的猛兽，在用獠牙一点点退掉他的防备。

莫关山解开贺天的衣扣，穴中夹紧，以此警告此时正在出神的贺天专心面对现在这一场情事。

贺天轻笑一声。那沉冷的黑眸中染上了欲念，如渊似夜。

莫关山见贺天此般表情，便知道那被桎梏的野兽终于被放出。

这就是莫关山想要的。

如果只是想要一份点到即止的性事，莫关山有得是人选，怎么选也选不到贺天这个才失恋的身上。

他想要的就是那份疼痛与放纵。

顿时天旋地转，喉咙被人咬住，后穴也被更加粗壮与炙热的性器抵住。

莫关山还未来得及说话，便被贺天捻住乳珠，只来得及发出一声猝不及防的轻喘。虽然莫关山极力克制，可是快感来得防不胜防。

贺天是个非常棒的床伴，莫关山下了这个结论。虽然两人都是第一次，可是贺天却在几轮试探中，就把自己的敏感点摸得一清二楚。

他的手落在莫关山腰上，只那么不轻不重地一掐，莫关山便软了半边身子，发出不甘心却又舒爽的轻哼。

贺天趁机将性器埋入一点，成功逼出了莫关山的低呼。

他不给莫关山适应的时间，手每经过一个敏感点，便埋入一寸性器。莫关山的内壁绞着他的性器，却还是没有办法拒绝他缓慢却又坚定的入侵。

直到贺天全部埋入，莫关山才松了一口气。

这一次是他不知天高地厚，挑了贺天这样一个一夜情对象。虽然技术很好，可是他们俩明显此时硬件条件并不太匹配。这一次没流血已经算他走运。

“以前做过下面的么？”贺天的唇舌略过莫关山的乳珠，一点点向上，舔舐他的耳后，激得莫关山只能偏头。

莫关山觉得这个问题太过于私人。一夜情对象就该乖乖做爱，别问太多问题。

可是见贺天一副非要得到答案的样子，莫关山其实也并不介意告诉他。

“做过。”简简单单两个字，没有任何的犹豫或者不堪，明明真诚又直截了当，却像是一柄重锤敲在了贺天的心头上。

贺天不知道为什么听到这个答案自己心里会有点不愉。可是他知晓所有的规矩，只好把那情绪化为一次重重的撞击。

“你他妈……轻点……”莫关山喘息着说出这句话，“我他妈很久没有在下面了……经不起你这样折腾……”

贺天轻笑一声，俯身，两人再次唇舌交缠。

莫关山所有的话语与不满都被贺天吞入了腹中。两人的唇紧紧相贴，舌头交织舔弄着，似乎要深入到灵魂中去，去探究在欲念之后，躯壳之下的人到底是谁。

有那么沉溺于欲望的一瞬，两人将真实的自己尽数暴露在这陌生人面前。

唇舌还在纠缠，贺天便开始动了，恨不得再深入几分。这深度逼出了莫关山难以自抑的几声低呼。

“太深了……你他妈……”话还没能说完，贺天将性器抽出一点，又狠狠撞进去。

“你这……鸡狗……”莫关山感受着体内的凶器在从未被探究过的身处肆意碾压，只能说出这么几个词来。

贺天轻笑一声，很满意现在莫关山的反应。

不在那么讥诮，也不再那么张狂，只能躺在他的身下喘息着。他的爪牙还在，可自己却掌握着他的命脉，掌握着他的欢愉。

这种感觉，好极了。

想到这里，贺天带笑又吻了上去，把莫关山所有未能说出的脏话与所有不成形的呻吟都吞咽进自己的腹中。

在这一刻，两人仿佛化为一体。

“你！”莫关山惊呼一声。吻后，贺天就着还连接在一起的姿势，将他翻过。

贺天咬住他的肩膀，将他困在自己怀里。

莫关山此时动弹不得，只能半跪着仍由贺天侵犯自己。

贺天的手指抚弄着莫关山的唇，随后便深入到温热的口腔里。

身后的撞击与口里进出的手指同步，霎时让莫关山有种自己被两个人侵犯的错觉，顿时内壁一紧，绞得贺天也发出了一声低呼。

莫关山能够听到贺天越来越粗重的喘息声，便坏心眼地开始配合着贺天的律动加紧内壁。

贺天自然是一下就看穿了莫关山的把戏，知道莫关山是想要自己早点泄出来。他也不恼，享受着莫关山的“伺候”。

后入的姿势让贺天很快就找到了莫关山的前列腺。特别是在前列腺被性器碾压过去时候，莫关山会发出他自己都不知道的甜腻低呼，与之前的所有声音都不太一样。

那声音像是被浸染了春药一样，每一次都能比那绞紧的内壁更能让贺天兴奋。

莫关山率先败下阵来，他轻声呜咽着。快感自尾椎骨一波波涌起，却距离高潮又差一分。手被贺天抓住，不能自己纾解欲望，只能被动感受着他带来的一切感官。

“我要……”莫关山呜咽一声，话还没说完，就被贺天狠狠撞击着敏感点。

贺天加大了力度，莫关山的呻吟被贺天撞得破碎，没再能发出除了呻吟意外的声音。

“啊……轻……轻点……”莫关山终于找到了间隙，吐出破碎的请求，可贺天充耳不闻，只蛮横地冲撞着。

“你不是就要这个么？”贺天带着劣质的声音从身后响起，还带着几分得意与掩藏不住的笑意。

高潮在一点点酝酿，可就是不给莫关山一个痛快。

他的呜咽声中带了几分求饶似的哭音，却没换来贺天丝毫的怜悯。

这般呜咽声像是一把火，将贺天的理智焚烧得一干二净。

莫关山无助地感觉到那快感一点点到来，自己却没有办法掌握。

忽而，贺天听到了莫关山带着哭音的一声疾呼，内壁狠狠绞着自己的性器。他低头一看，才发现莫关山竟然被他干射了。

莫关山似是不堪这般场景，闭上了眼睛不去看一片狼狈的下腹。

可贺天偏生爱这模样。他停住了动作，将莫关山的身体用目光一寸寸探究过，恨不得用眼神在莫关山的身体上打下烙印。

贺天哼笑一声：“不是很久没在下面了么，这是怎么回事？”他一边说，一边去摸莫关山释放过后却没有软下去的性器。

莫关山的性器和他一样，长得挺秀气的，被压抑的性欲蹂躏得泛出粉红色。

被人握住了性器，莫关山不由得呻吟出来。高潮的余韵还在后脊椎里肆虐，贺天的手加重那种让人颤栗的快意。

莫关山轻喘着，用手推拒着贺天的手。可高潮过后的他，手臂有些酸软，推不开贺天。

之前眼含讥诮嘲讽的野兽如今化为一滩春水，张开他的身体，眼中还含着高潮过后的迷蒙与水雾。

想让人弄坏他，弄脏他。

贺天将莫关山抱起来，这一次他俩又再一次面对面。

莫关山的脚趾蜷缩起，口中喃喃道：“不行了……”

贺天却是不顾他的推脱，摆动着胯部，轻轻撞击着莫关山，说道：“你倒是开心了，我还没有开心呢。”

莫关山听到这话，眼中有了一丝清明，转头似是想要逃开，却被贺天咬住了脖颈，随后便又是一阵狂风暴雨。

“呜……不……不要了……”莫关山想逃。

他错了，他不该招惹这个人。他也只是想要发泄一下，并不像精尽人亡。

可贺天却不给他丝毫逃脱的机会。

贺天将莫关山眼角被逼出的生理泪水全部卷入口中，再一路舔弄到莫关山的后颈。

此时莫关山真可谓一片狼藉。

他的性器只能可怜地吐出些许前列腺液来，已经合不拢的后穴里满是精液，全身遍布着大大小小的红色痕迹，又岂是他的脖颈，上面全是大大小小的牙印。

莫关山的眼神已经有些涣散，就连“不要”都没有办法说出口来。

贺天也差不多到了极限。他将性器深深埋到莫关山身体里，然后将他拥到怀里。

贺天不再动作，只静静感受着一瞬的温存。

莫关山早已没了反抗的力气，只能任由贺天摆弄自己。他将头靠在贺天的肩膀上，用牙轻轻噬咬着他的肩头，却只能带给贺天些许的痒痛。

喘息声渐渐平复，睡意也点点袭来。

莫关山还跨坐在贺天身上，后穴将他的性器吞得很深。可莫关山已经顾不上不适，靠在贺天身上渐渐睡去，浑然忘记了身上的一团糟。

贺天将莫关山紧紧环抱住，将他的头扣在肩上，将他整个人揽在怀里。

他不认识他怀里的人是谁，他们俩并没有交换名字。

两人很有默契。一夜雨露，今夜之后便不再会有交集。

或许是这一场性事太过于酣畅淋漓，贺天似乎出现了幻觉。

他看到了见一出现在眼前，对他摆手。

他说：“贺天再见。”

贺天垂眸沉默了，将怀里的人又抱紧了一分。莫关山已经是半梦半醒，被贺天这样一弄很不舒服，便轻声嘟囔了两声，随后便又没了声息。

贺天将头埋在莫关山的肩头。

他回以那幻象一句话。

“再见。”

他看着那幻想笑着离开，一步步走向他的爱人。

贺天注视着他们，也笑了。

执念似是正在一点点消散，爱意也在一点点平复。

贺天环抱着怀里温暖的躯体，轻轻吻住他满是牙印的肩头。

他轻声道：“你来得，真是恰如其分。”

……


End file.
